


A Dreamy Reality

by SpankedbySpike



Category: Fast & Furious 6 (2013), Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Community: spanking_world, F/F, F/M, First Time, Multi, Other, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:25:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1384081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpankedbySpike/pseuds/SpankedbySpike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena stayed after FF6 in LA & somehow things gets smoothed over between her and Letty and Dom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dreamy Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Canon divergence taking place right after the end of Furious 6 * about the  **Elena/Dom/Letty**  dynamic  
> For the [Week Five 'Rocking Saviors'](http://spanking-world.livejournal.com/308119.html) category of the 2014 Valentine Challenge :)  
> [Posted at](http://spanking-world.livejournal.com/309882.html) original site: [](http://spanking-world.livejournal.com/profile)[**spanking_world**](http://spanking-world.livejournal.com/) and on my [Personal LJ](http://spankedbyspike.livejournal.com/48738.html)

 

Elena had stayed in LA, not for Dom and not for the team… Hobbs had to supervise a new group of trainees for the West Coast branch of his office and he had hired her as a consultant. She worked hard, kicked ass and found her skills to be more useful than they ever would have been back home.

Even meeting with Dom crew once in awhile for a Sunday barbecue had become an almost regular occurrence. No one ever let things get awkward and she started to feel like she did have a new family here in Los Angeles.

Some days, she missed the intimacy she had developed with Dom, the easy and familiar friendship with Mia and Brian, and the fun times spent around Jack. She was ever more grateful to Hobbs for keeping her so busy at first. The physical training left her bruised and exhausted with one thought in mind, finding the closest horizontal surface and lay in there for a dreamless sleep to claim her.

Brian had called, encouraging her, some afternoon he even came to the sparing lessons, teaching the new recruits some of the street moves that may save their lives in the future. She didn’t mention it to Hobbs and he didn’t mention it to Mia, it was their little secret.

She received calls from Dom too, his gravelly voice always making her yearn for a place she could really call home… He mostly called for the barbies, she always ended up bringing a salad.

Letty had been watching her from the side, neither welcoming or aggressive, there was no reason for her to be defensive, after all everyone in that crew knew she owned Dominique Toretto’s heart, and probably soul.

They politely asked for a drink, mentioned a kink in the car she drove that needed fixing, smiled shyly at each other and things were good. Elena didn’t question it; she just lived through it, thankful to be alive, to have these friends in her life.

***

Letty liked it here. It wasn’t as sleek as in Europe, nor as gritty. Things were broken and needed fixing, and the house was big enough that when she decided to do one thing or another, she could stay alone for hours and no one could crowd her even if they wanted too.

She doesn’t remember everything, but there are flashes here and there. Enough of them that she didn’t mind sharing Dom’s bed. At first, the only thing they did was hold each other’s tight. As Dom morning woods became more insistent, they had given in and moved to kissing, and necking, and marking each others. And as the days became weeks, and his proximity, tactile approach and warmth grew on her, the day finally came that she gave him her mental virginity again. She still didn’t remember the first time, but rediscovering her body and what made her crazy in his arms had been the most amazing of experience. He’d been patient and yet excited, sweet and yet unwavering, nibbling and soothing, encouraging and supportive, it wasn’t a chore to make love to him, and feel him claiming her body and as surely her mind.

Letty couldn’t remember all the memories that had build this web in Dom’s life and mind but she fell in love with him as if it was the first time, easily, unafraid, eager and aware. And she had no regrets.

Even Elena’s visits didn’t compute, she didn’t think she had to be watching them like a hawk, simply because she didn’t see her as a threat. Elena is a known entity, part of Dom’s life, like all the others… The man had suffered enough that she would not make incredible and counterproductive statements of hate or ultimatums. And with each new barbecue, she became more open, curious, and sociable. It was good!

***

Saturday the boys had left for Barstow, something about weekend races on an actual track and Letty looked forward to have the house for herself. She finally fixed the railings on the porch and early on Sunday she started on the new sweet ride Brian had bought for Mia. They all wanted what was best and Letty was sure that at the most they will have until the following weekend before she stopped at the garage for one reason or another.

Must be because she liked seeing her man hard at work… Letty certainly does! The hotness that is Dominique Toretto with half-there coverall never ceases to enchant her.

She had just finished her cup of coffee when she heard the rumbling of Elena’s car. It badly needed a tune up from the sound of it. So she dropped the cup in the sink and went to meet her on the driveway.

“Morning Letty. How are you?” Elena appeared exhausted; she dragged herself out of the car without even removing the keys from the ignition.

“I’m good.” Letty had mastered the art of being laconic and hadn’t really seen a need for change yet.

“Hey sorry for stopping by so early. I know barbecues are usually around 1 but I worked all night and the car is acting out. I thought maybe you guys could look into it.” The last sentence had a lilt to it, as she didn’t want to impose. It seemed bizarre to Letty as she had spent so much time with them she shouldn’t keep feeling like she was intruding.

“Then come on in and get yourself a cup of joe, I’ll bring the car in and quickly check it out, Dom is in Barstow with Brian. They are due back later.” Without waiting Letty pushed the gate open and went to drive the car in the back. Elena had no choice but to comply, too tired to even care she sat on the kitchen looking at the cup she had just drained hoping the caffeine would kick in but inexorably sleep edged on her consciousness and even though she put her head on her folded arms to just rest a little; she was truly asleep 30 minutes later when Letty came back with her diagnostic.

Letty went to the phone and ordered the parts she needed before coming back and shaking Elena awake. “Get comfortable in the bed upstairs and I’ll come get you when the car is ready okay?” The cop looked up and just couldn’t figure out how she’d be going up stairs with her brain completely muddled but she tried and she was even happier once she realized Letty was going to help. The progression was slow but uneventful, she barely remembered that Mia bedroom had been transformed for when baby Jack needed a nap and therefore ended up in Dom and Letty’s bed.  
The sheets were rumpled on one side, cool already to the touch. She sat on the side ready to fall back but Letty was at her feet, unlacing her shoes and throwing them behind her, the socks followed and even when she rose to push back her vest and started to lift the shirt up off her slacks, the best Elena managed was a bleary glare, she just wanted to go back to sleep.

On the other hand, Letty had spent plenty of time sleeping with her clothes on and she hated it the next morning, even if Elena didn’t recognize the fact now, dog bone tired as she was, she’d appreciate the gesture once she wakes up. As soon as her shirt was off, she helped Elena lay back and opened her slacks and pulled them down. The girl that had shared her man life was lying in her bed, asleep. She seemed so young and so harmless; Letty couldn’t stop herself from assessing her. Elena was now only wearing a white satin cami and matching panties. The petite body was curvier than hers, her skin was without blemish, and the little frown on her face brought Letty back to the present and she quickly pulled the sheet over her before leaving the room quietly.

***

Letty had to wait for the parts but she could start the tune up and once she was engrossed in the work, hours passed in the silence of the garage, no stray thoughts to disturb her just the beauty of the engine whispering to her. The car was purring by noon, everything running probably even better than when the car had come from the factory line. Letty was so proud of her work she turned around to gloat and remembered she was alone. Cleaning her hands on the rag tucked in her back pocket she headed in the house to take a needed shower.

In the hallway bath, she enjoyed a long hot shower, relaxing her muscles. She felt boneless and lazily dried herself, walking silently in the bedroom to find clean stuff to wear. She settled on one of Dom’s wife beater and a white short and decided to lay down and stretch her back. Folded in two over a car was taxing but the satisfaction of a job well done was overwhelming. She slowly laid on her side of the bed, watching the ceiling fan twirl and without realizing it, she felt asleep too.

An hour later Brian finally dropped Dom at the house, he wouldn’t stay for a beer as he was eager to see his family, but Dom didn’t mind either, he was tired and spending a Sunday afternoon alone with Letty and fooling around was great too…

He took the steps two by two and noticed Letty’s tools by the porch railing, he thought about putting them back in the garage but pushed it to later. The house was very quiet, no music playing anywhere, no tv on, there was an empty cup of coffee on the table. He removed his dirty boots and dropped his leather vest on the back of a chair, maybe his baby was at the store, he could as well rinse off the exhaustion.

The door to the bedroom was open and he could see Elena sleeping on her side. It took a minute for him to realize and remember how incongruous it was and he rushed to the side of the bed wondering how this happened. And then he saw Letty sleeping on her back with an arm over her eyes. Both women slept like babies, not flinching at the noise he made. He was baffled by the universe playing such a trick on him.

The only two girls with whom he actually had a relationship were sleeping barely dressed in his bed. He was only a man though so he indulged... It had been months since he had Elena naked in his arms but his body remembered every curve and having his Letty there… Gosh, he was a heel, he became hard!

Without a second though, he found himself with a knee on the mattress and a hand on his crotch, every bad dirty dream of his youth coming and haunting him and making him painfully hard, he had to pop the button and open his jeans, letting his fingers strangling the base of his growing dick. If Letty found out he was perving on the both of them giving him a happy, she’ll castrate him but until then he couldn’t stop his eyes from roaming, his muscle memory to kick in and his cock to rise to the occasion of its own volition...

 

**End**

  
_I know there could be a second part but I really don't believe there is a public for these three together :)_  
.


End file.
